I See You Again
by BeautiWind
Summary: My version of the Percabeth Reunion. This story takes place in the Son of Neptune/Mark of Athena. Two-Shot!:D
1. I Late For Breakfast

**Chapter 1 ****- ****I****'****m Late For Breakfast**

_Where are you?_ I asked myself tonight, like every night, every morning, and every minute I'm not with him.

_Stupid Seaweed Brain!_ I tossed to one side.

_Why did you leave?_ I tossed to the other side.

_Stupid Hera! _I cursed, _Hate me, but don't take him away from me! _

A tear trickled down my cheek... _Stop that! It won't help if you cry for him! It will only make worse! _I told myself. No use, I couldn't help it. I missed him terribly. The way he smiled at me when he did something dumb, or the way he made me repeat myself just hear me speak, or the way... See?

I sobbed. Then I noticed most of the people in my cabin had gone to breakfast. _Could it possibly be morning already...?_ _No Way..._ I thought, but I knew better. I had sobbed and cried and wept all night long, like almost every night.

I quickly got dressed. I put on a normal Camp Half Blood shirt and a pair of short shorts along with my grey converse — it was getting hot. I picked up my hair into a messy bun. I went to a small mirror at the head of my bed and applied a bit of blush, mascara, lip-gloss and a bunch of other stuff that Piper had given me from her cabin. I had been hanging around a lot with Piper and _we_ are getting used to makeup! Ironic, I know, but _oh well_.

* * *

><p>I headed to the dining pavilion, and of course, it was deserted. Everyone had already had breakfast and were doing their daily activities, so I headed to the Argo II. Leo and Jason were working on it, shirtless, while some Aphrodite girls — Drew — were watching them. Piper was sitting on a bench table with some blueprints of the boat.<p>

I walked over, "Morning, Piper."

Piper raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Morning? It's noon, Annabeth! But in any case, bad night?"

I sighed and looked at the grass, "Yeah..." I felt tears coming but I couldn't afford to look weaker than I'd already have. I changed the subject to a safer topic.

"How's the bout coming along?"

"Fine, I guess. Leo told me to get a few more blueprints and bring them to him." She said, "Want to help? I have no idea what he needs!"

I needed something to keep my mind off of Percy, for a while at least, so I said yes. We — I — chose some blueprints and took them to Leo.

"Took 'ya long enough, Beauty Queen! Sheesh!" Leo said goof-ishly.

"Call me 'Beauty Queen' again and I'll punch 'ya!" shrieked Piper, showing her fist.

Leo looked over his shoulder to Jason and smiled, "Told 'ya she's feisty!" Then turned to Piper and he did a cat-meow sound and his hand did a cat-scratching move.

"Shut up, Leo. Here are the blueprints you asked for." I handed them to him.

"Wow! Finally Sleeping Beauty awakes!" exclaimed Leo.

I ignored the comment and asked him how the ship is coming along.

"Umm well it's coming..." he nodded.

"I _mean _when will it be done?" I said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Well, most of the boat is done, so I guess it will be done in about a day or two..." said Jason, and out of nowhere I grabbed Jason and Leo and hugged them.

"Oh my gods, are you serious! Of course 'ya are, right?" I said after I let them go.

"Yeah!" they said.

I couldn't help but smile... I was going to see my seaweed brain again... his goofy smile and his dorky ways to annoy me. Then I thought, _What if... he doesn't... remember... me? _I pushed that thought aside. I wasn't going to let anything like some stupid idea like that ruin my only chance of seeing my Seaweed Brain again... nuh uh!

* * *

><p>I sat with sand below me and staring at the sea. The ship was almost done, it just needed some finishing touches and if everything goes well, we sail tomorrow at noon.<p>

Then when I was thinking of him, I needed to cool off. I took off my sneakers and socks and got in the water. The water was cool even though it was evening and still hot. I instantly felt good... I felt closer to him. Then I heard the bell that announced curfew, but for me and few other campers that were going on the quest needed to report to the Big House.

I quickly grabbed a towel from a nearby towel stand and dried off. I grabbed my sneakers and socks and ran to the Big House.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Annabeth, good you're here." said Chiron.<p>

"Yeah..." I panted from the long run. I took my seat next to Piper and said, "So... what is the plan."

"Well, I'm getting some memories back. And as much as I can put together, the Romans might attack as we get closer." explained Jason.

"Good thing we sent that video message to the Roman Camp." Piper said, with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah... I looked pretty good on that thing. I hope it had HD, 'cause I would've looked AWESOME! Who am I kidding I always look awe—" I interrupted Leo before he'd explain how 'awesome' he looked.

"So around what time exactly are we leaving?" I asked, although I already knew.

"I guess a bit earlier than planned 'cause I need get my baby going..." said Leo.

"Okay, the sooner the better..." I stood, quickly, "Maybe after breakfast?"

"Yeah... sounds good..." agreed Jason, looking at Piper and who nodded in agreement. They liked each other but I guess Jason remembers something that stands between them.

"Alright... sounds like the quest is starting to take place..." said Chiron, "You may all go to bed or pack for tomorrow. Good Luck!"


	2. I Get Tackled

_Chapter 2: I Get Tackled_

"All Aboard!" yelled Leo as I got on the boat. Unfortunately, I was standing to close to him, so he basically yelled in my ear.

"Hey!" I punched him on his chest, "This is not a train, Leo!"

"Oww! Sorry, Annie!" he whined.

I glared at him. "Don't call me that!"

He decided to let it pass.

Piper stood next to me and giggled, "Oh come on, Annie."

"Oh don't you start to!" I stared over my shoulder.

She giggled. Jason smiled. I guess we needed something to laugh at before we face this quest that we are supposed... do, accomplish... succeed. Yeah.

After everyone was aboard, Leo started the ship, and finally I was happy that my night of suffering and crying at night were going to be over... maybe...

After hours and hours and _hours and hours_ of flying over the U.S, we arrived at the camp Jason told us was called Camp Jupiter. It was different than ours, of course. When I looked down from the ship I started scanning all the people below, who were standing with their weapons in hand but not assuming position of attack. They all wore purple shirts under their armor. No sign of my dorky boyfriend but I kept scanning.

After flying in circles around camp like bird, Leo decided to land near the river. We were nervous to step out but Jason was the first to take a step.

"Well, come on" he said. We followed reluctantly.

"My Romans, my people, my family. My friends here and I come peace. We will not attack but I assume it is not my job to say this..." said Jason.

Just then three people came out of a building... I-I-I couldn't believe it! It was him! The guy I kissed when I thought he was going to die in that mountain, the one fought alongside me in battles, my best friend, also known as my boyfriend was there with his arms around a girl with curly-ish hair and a boy with a military haircut. Percy was wearing the same as the others only that he had a purple toga on and had his goofy smile on.

CUTE! But not him exactly. He looked more serious even he had his smile on. He looked more like a leader than my boyfriend... this is not right.

He quickly let go of his friends and ran to where we were and stood next to a girl.

"Sorry, I am late. Welcome," he looked straight at me and smiled and just then I knew he did remember me. "I believe we have to join forces to succeed this quest."

"Yeah, but before we do that, why don't we first see our family and then save the world." pleaded Jason.

Percy smiled and agreed, "Yeah!"

Leo and Piper had felt uncomfortable with Jason away with his friends and Percy and me hugging, so they went to the ship.

I squeezed the life out of Percy when I got the chance! I think it went something like this.

When they agreed to see their 'family', Jason and Percy went to where they belonged. Percy quickly took off his toga, threw it over his head and ran straight to me.

He tackled me with a hug that _almost_ threw me off balance. I had no other option but to hug him. It felt like we could be like that for eternity with no problem but of course we couldn't so I pulled him away. I started to touch his face to see if it was really him _— and it was—_ and he leaned in and kissed me! HE kissed me! HE finally made a move! I felt I could die but Hades would have wait because nothing could change this moment... nothing!

"I'm sorry; it's just that... it's you... you're here, in front of... it's you!" he said, with a loss of words.

"I know, I know, I know, I know... I can't... can't believe it either..." I said pulling him into a giant bear hug. "Stupid Seaweed Brain...You have no idea how I searched and searched for you..."

"Stupid me? Who is responsible for this, huh? Not me? It's—"

"No, no, no, shut up! I don't want to hear that witch's name!" Right there he carried me (Bridal Style) and started to spin me.

"Put me down, Percy! Aaaahhhh" I yelled.

He put me down.

"Now, seriously Percy, because of you I looked weak in front of the whole camp!" I punched in the gut and crossed my arms. "I hate you!" I said playfully and turning my back to him.

Just then, he turned me around and said, "Sure you do, but you love my kisses!"

Then he kissed me and I felt like my heart was bouncing out of my chest from the excitement! He truly was the best Seaweed brain ever!


End file.
